


Begging for More

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, Grillmasters, M/M, cooking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Written for mr_mrs_faxsea's prompt of J's as rivaling pittmasters in a BBQfair cook-off.   A prompt for my December Drabble Days!





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/profile)[mr_mrs_faxsea](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of J's as rivaling pittmasters in a BBQfair cook-off.   A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!

 

 

“You really think you’ve got what it takes?” Jensen asked.  It was a friendly, heated rivalry but the fans of the local rival TV cooking shows ate it up.

“Wait until you taste what I’m cooking.  Even you’ll be begging for more,” Jared answered with a smirk.

The grills were smoking and Jensen smiled at Jared.  “Maybe, but I think your mouth will be watering before I’m through.”

It didn’t really matter if Jensen won today.  Both show’s ratings would benefit from the competition.  And afterwards, Jensen would make sure Jared was the one begging before the night was over.


End file.
